MBLAQ
Archivo:Blaq1.jpg ¿MBLAQ? ﻿MBLAQ, (엠블랙) - (pronunciado “emblack”) que significa “Music Boys Live in Absolute Quality” es un grupo de 5 chicos de Corea del Sur que hace música pop y R&B, fue creado por el cantante Rain bajo su sello discográfico J. Tune Entertainment. Carrara 'Debut' El grupo debutó en octubre del 2009 en el concierto de Rain titulado "Legend of Rainism". El 14 de octubre del 2009, el grupo lanzó su primer single "Just Blaq" que encabezó varias on-line y off-line de música en línea en Corea del Sur. Su debut en la cadena de televisión fue en el Mnet Countdown! el 15 de octubre del 2009. En su MV “Oh Yeah” participo Hyunah miembro de 4Minute. Integrantes Archivo:Iup.png Los miembros son: SeungHo. G.O . Joon. Thunder. Mir. '☆SeungHo☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: Seung Ho (승호) Nombre real: 'Yang Seung Ho (양승호) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''16 de Octubre de 1987 '|16/10/1987| Lugar de nacimiento: Seul, Corea Del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Bailarín / Líder '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: 1.76 m Peso: '''63kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Educación: Se Jong Cine de la Universidad de Artes Aficiones: Gymnasio / Bailar / Tocar el piano / Trucos de carta Curiosidades → Atractivo: 'Labios gruesos y un liderazgo fuerte. '→ Pasatiempo: 'La Mùsica '→ 'Se considera el mas travieso del grupo, le gusta hacer bromas. '→ 'En uno de los capitulos de idol army se presento el grupo junto a T-ara como era una fecha navideña cada chico tenia que preparar un presenta para una chica y Seung Ho paso un tremendo mucha verguenza por haber traido como regalo una ropa interior sexy xD, las chicas se asustaron. '→ '''Dijo: “Pensé que era un poco tarde (para debutar a mi edad), pero fue después de todo el trabajo que me da alegría y que puedo hacer feliz”. ☆G.O☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre artístico:' G.O (지오) Nombre real: 'Jung Byung Hee (정병희) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''06 de Noviembre de 1987 '|06/11/1987| Lugar de nacimiento: '''Chang Won, Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocalista Principal Debut: '''2007 '''Estatura: 1.77 m Peso: 65kg Tipo de sangre: ¿? Educación: '''Universidad Internacional Digital '''Aficiones: '''Cocinar / Cantar / Bailar '''Curiosidades → Atributo: Su voz suave y el vello facial → Pasatiempo: Cocinar → Cantante favorito: 'Eric Benet Hermanos: un hombre y dos hermanas menores. '→ Lloró durante la película Hwang Jang Min “Secret Sunshine” … Es una película muy especial para él. Al pricipio queria debutar como solista y llegar a ser una estrella famosa como Rain o Justin Timberlake. →''' Considera a Mir como el mejor miembro del grupo por que sabe escuchar a los demas y nunca se molesta. '→ '''Admite ser el más travieso en el grupo porque no puede soportar la curiosidad acerca de algo. '→ Solia hacerle bromas a su hermana menor ejemplo una vez solto cangrejos en su habitacion → 'G.O. es un ex miembro del grupo coreano “TYKEYS”, constaba de 3 miembros en la banda (2 hombres y 1 mujer), que debutaron en el 2007. '→ Frase:: “gusta el fresco ambiente que emiten cuando los cinco de nosotros caminamos juntos”. '☆Joon☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: Joon (준) / Lee Joon Nombre real: 'Lee Chang Seon (이창선) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''07 de Febrero de 1988 '|07/02/1988| Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seul, Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocal / Bailarin Debut: 2009 Estatura: 1.80 m Peso: '''65 kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Educación: Universidad Kyung Hee Cyber |Facultad de Tecnología de Informacin y Comunicación| Aficiones: '''Ejercicio / danza moderna '''Curiosidades → Pasatiempo: Hacer ejercicio → Como Actor: 'Debuto en la peícula Ninja Assassin interpretando a Rain de joven, admite que el trabajo en con esa pelicula fue puro trabajo duro. '→ Anuncio: 'Es modelo de Six to five con Rain, Nivea, 6to5 S, S Pictorial . → Suele comer lo que se le plazca y aun asi no engorda facilmente. → Tiene los brazos muy cortos. Más cortos que la mayoría de las mujeres. → Reveló que el líder MBLAQ, Seungho, es muy reservado y silencioso. → Quería principalmente seguir la carrera de actuacion, pero decidió la danza porque era más difícil entrar en el departamento de drama con malas notas. → Joon se defiende cuando la gente dice que es torpe … él realmente piensa que no lo es. '→ Frase: “Actuar es mi vida”. '☆Thunder☆' thumb|left|300px Nombre artístico: Thunder (천둥) / Chun Dung (천둥) Nombre real: Park Sang Hyun (천둥) Fecha de lanzamiento: '07 de Octubre de de 1990 '|07/10/1990| Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur -- Filipinas Posición: '''Vocal / Bailarín / Rap '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: '''1.81 m '''Peso: 65 kg Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Educación: '''PPCHA '''Aficiones: '''Componer / Escribir letras / Rap '''Especialidades: '''Bailando / Rapeando / Cantando / Inglés / Tagalog '''Curiosidades → Pasatiempo: Componer y escribir letras de canciones → Intereses: Reconocimiento de música, componer y escribir letras de canciones → Familia: '''Él es el hermano menor de la cantante Sandara Park quien es miembro del grupo femenino 2NE1. → Ama la carne el problema es que no sabe como cosinarla → Aprendio a preparar Ramen. → Él llegó a Corea en el 2007 de Filipinas y es muy bueno para hablar coreano, pero aún tiene problemas con las costumbres culturales. ☆Mir☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre artístico:' Mir (미르) Nombre real: Bang Cheol Yong (방철용) Fecha de lanzamiento: 03 de Marzo de 1991 |10/03/1991| Lugar de nacimiento: '''Jang Seong, Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal / Rapero Principal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Estatura: 1.78 m Peso: 63 kg Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Educación: '''KyungHee Cyber University |Facultad de Tecnología de Información y Comunicación| '''Aficiones: '''Practicar chistes / Cantar / Bailar '''Curiosidades → Atributo: 'Guapo, Voz ronca y ojos hermosos '→ Pasatiempo: 'Practicar chistes '→ Intereses: 'Practicar gags (chistes) '→ Hermanos: '''Mir es el hermano menor de la actriz coreana Ko Eun Ah → Su pronunciacion en ingles de “Music Boys Live in Absolute Quality” es muy linda. → Él es hijo de un agricultor y efectivamente cultivada antes de su debut, trabajó con máquinas agrícolas, tuvo cuidado de los animales, como cabras, y recogió los cultivos tales como los pimientos y las manzanas. → Entro a la escuela un año antes de lo habitual. → Perdió 10 kilos en sus tres primeras semanas de entrenamiento. → Frase:“A veces me siento mal al pensar que mi padre va a hacer todo solo. Que debería ayudar a mi papá porque cosas como la fumigación son muy difíciles para hacer solo”. Discografía '''MINI ALBUMS thumb|left|240px Just Blaq (1er Mini Album) #Oh Yeah #G.O.O.D Luv #My Dream Fecha de lanzamiento: 14 de Octubre de 2009 thumb|240px Y (2 Mini Album) #4 Ya' Stereo - Intro (Feat.Taewan a.k.a C-Luv) #Y (타이틀곡) #One Better Day #What U Want #Last Luv #Y (Instrumental) #One Better Day (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 18 de Mayo 2010 'OST' thumb|left|250px Fugitive OST #Running Running #Bang Bang Bang És la pista nº1 i nº6 de 6 del CD del OST del drama de Fugitive. 'COLABORACIONES' thumb|left|179px If You Come Into My Heart # If You Come Into My Heart (Feat C-Luv) Para Jo Deok Bae 25o aniversario del álbum thumb|170px Crazy #미쳐가 (Crazy) (Feat. Mir Of MBLAQ) Fecha de lanzamiento: 1 de Julio 2010 thumb|left|180px O-IWI-O #O-IWI-O (G.O, (Mblaq) & Nassun) Fecha de lanzamiento: '¿? thumb|250px '''G20 Seoul Summit ' #Let's Go Colaboracion de: Gyuri (KARA), Seohyun (SNSD), Junsu (2PM), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sungmin (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x) ), JiEun (SECRET), Junhyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (miss A), G.O (MBLAQ), Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi, Seo In Kook, IU, and Anna. 'SINGLES PROMOCIONALES ' thumb|left|320px '''사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) #사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) Part 1 (MBLAQ) #사랑해도 참는다 (If love goes) Part 2 (MBLAQ) #Love Me Boy (Yang Jiwon Feat. 케이준) Fecha de lanzamiento: ¿? Videografía thumb|294px|left|Oh Yeah - MBLAQ thumb|294px|right|G.o.o.d Luv - MBLAQ thumb|294px|left|Y - MBLAQ Galería De Fotos 'Grupo' 0f885fc18d2421ee_mblaq_tbj_ad_4.png ny9t0m.jpg jjk.PNG 50839bd01f4d1c4b_mblaq_cosmopolitan_feb2010_preview_1.jpg bfb.PNG 2b2cf075505e7458_mblaq_voguegirl_june2010_4.jpg 4cd5e12382205a74_MBLAQ_tbjnearby_summer2010.jpg 5345eda18206de8b_mblaq_tbj_ad_9.png Capturejy.PNG th.PNG 20100808_mblaqchilipaper_1.jpg 71c9373c6841219f_mblaq_vogue_girl_korea_dec_1_preview.jpg 2010050252203.jpg uyk.PNG ujt.PNG jk.PNG 06244aa968ca445c_mblaq_ceci_august2010_2.jpg Aeeb538e3cc01a19 mblaq ceci august2010 3.jpg 0269908986e04e04_mblaq_tbj_ad_8.png guhiu.PNG jkm.PNG 'SeungHo' ' uho.PNG Pk-.PNG ' 'G.O' ' juup.PNG nj.PNG ' 'Joon' hulh.PNG '+p.PNG 'Thunder' uhh.PNG thunther.PNG 'Mir' ' oyfdg.PNG nn.PNG ' Enlaces * Web Oficial - MBLAQ *Forum Intenacional - MBLAQ 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial |G.O| *Twitter Oficial |Mir| *Twitter Oficial |SeungHo| CREADORA OFICIAL: Kathe_leo﻿ Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop